Ribbon
Ribbon is one of Kirby's friends as well as a presumed love interest in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Ribbon is a fairy from the planet Ripple Star who journeys with Kirby to defeat Dark Matter and gather the pieces of the Power Crystal that Dark Matter broke apart. Ribbon is one of the only characters in the entire series to have any sort of indicated romantic interactions with Kirby. Ribbon's name comes from the ribbon she wears on her head. In Kirby's epic adventure Ribbon has a crush on kirby. King boo tries to tell kirby but he trips over something random and can't tell him.In Kirby's epic adventure ribbon is consider 99% tomboy Games Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Ribbon makes her debut in the Nintendo 64 game, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In this, she resides on the heart-shaped planet, Ripple Star. When Dark Matter begins taking over her home, she rushes to the castle to alert the Queen Fairy. The queen then tells her to take the Power crystal and safely escape from Ripple Star. Ribbon then grabs the Power Crystal and flies away but is tailed by three orbs of Dark Matter. The three attack the fairy and shatter the Crystal into seventy-two shards which are scattered across the solar system. Ribbon then crashes onto Pop Star, right on top of our star-gazing hero, Kirby. He sees that a piece of the crystal on the ground is the same as the one Ribbon has, and offers to help her restore Ripple Star to its former glory, and the two set out to find the rest of the Crystal Shards. Along the way, the duo encounter three inhabitants of Pop Star who have found Crystal Shards and have been possessed by Dark Matter -- Waddle Dee, Adeleine and King Dedede. After freeing them, the three then agree to join Ribbon and Kirby save Ripple Star. Eventually the team of heroes reach Ripple Star only to find that it has been almost entirely been covered in darkness while they were finding the Shards. Eventually, they reach the top of Ripple Star's grand castle and encounter Miracle Matter- the apparent cause of the appearance of the Dark Matter. After a long battle, the party manages to defeat it. However, in a last ditch effort to take over Ripple Star, Dark Matter possesses the Fairy Queen. Once the gang has found all of the Crystal Shards, a beam is shot from the Power Crystal at the fairy queen, freeing her from Dark Matter's grasp. Dark Matter then forms a giant planet in the middle of the universe, Dark Star. Ribbon carries Kirby, allowing the player to fly freely, during the battle against the real evil, 0². After Kirby and the group defeat the Zero Two, the universe is saved and the band of heroes returns to Ripple Star. There, they are given medals and proclaimed heroes. Ribbon then gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek and their journey is officially over and done with. Physical Appearance and Personality Ribbon is portrayed as a tiny fairy with dark blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She has light pink, messy shoulder-length hair. Her clothes consist of a large red ribbon in her hair (thus her name), a long-sleeve crimson dress (which sometimes appears to be bright red in the actual game) with two golden buttons and a frilly white collar, and a pair of small beige shoes. Being a fairy, she has a pair of nearly translucent cyan wings attached to her back. Though the upper part of her body has a humanoid appearance, her legs are short and stubby just like Kirby's. Ribbon is portrayed as a courageous character with many different personality traits. At first, Ribbon appears to be a very carefree character, as seen when she is frolicking before Dark Matter takes over Ripple Star and when she chases a butterfly right before her and Kirby encounter Waddle Dee. She is also seen to be very friendly such as when she immediately makes friends with Kirby, However, she is actually a much more complex. She is actually shown to be very sensitive such as when she is crying over the loss of her home to Dark Matter and when she blushes as she says goodbye to Kirby with either a handshake or a kiss. She is also brave, immediately going to the queen to protect her and then fleeing with the Power Crystal without hesitation when the queen begs her to do so and helping Kirby fight 0². Artwork Ribbon shard.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Normal ribbon.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64 normal waddledeeribbon.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Gallery Image:screen16.png|In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Ribbon and Kirby share a friendly moment. Image:screen10.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''. Ribbon first meets Kirby. Image:Screen11.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''. Ribbon shares about Ripple Star's problem Image:2.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''. Ribbon kisses Kirby Kirby and Ribbon 2.jpg|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards''. Both blushing de:Ribbon Category: Allies Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards